sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Year in the Life of a Villain
Year in the Life of a Villain is the first part of bROKEN and it consists of a series of flashbacks that explain what happened to Dr. Schlock ever since taking control of Hereti-Corp. Synopsis The story starts with Schlock reminiscing over the events of the past year on New Year's Eve, 2008. In January Schlock recalls the history of Hereti-Corp and of the rise and fall of Daedalus, and brings out Research and Development's files on the Oasis Project. In February Schlock develops the Schlock Triangle, which calls for capturing Torg and Oasis and securing military contracts. By March Riff has given Schlock the designs to the Mark 19 robot he was developing. In April Schlock has improved upon the designs, stolen them, and is planning to sell them off to the military, while still having to operate under the guise of the House of Cheese franchise. In May the appeal for the case of Hereti-Corp and Chen is looming, and Schlock orders Frog to use all of the money available to help their case. As of June Hereti-Corp's decision has been overturned, and Schlock decides to maneuver Oasis into killing Riff. Doing this is supposed to motivate Torg into finding Dr. Steve's Lab for them. In July Schlock hosts a beach party for all of the Hereti-Corp employees. In August Reynold Strom comes to Hereti-Corp and requests a job, in return he gave Hereti-Corp the location of Oasis' adopted family: the Zalias. By September Kareen Zalia and Katie Zalia have been captured by Hereti-Corp and are joined by Chen, who was also apprehended right after being freed from prison. By October Strom has been integrated into the Corporation (though he is kept far from any sensitive operations), Hereti-Corp is still looking for Feng, and the REA-1, a militarized version of Riff's Mark 19, has been produced and is about ready to be sold. In November Schlock receives a report from Strom that Torg and Riff have been investigating Orsintos Labs. Schlock decides that if they make a move on an Orsintos lab he'd have to take action, as the lab may have information that could warn Riff about Oasis' abilities. Finally, back in the present, Schlock stops by the prison cells to gloat in Chen and Daedalus' faces. He informs them that he knows why Oasis hasn't attacked a House of Cheese restaurant yet: because she is training in the woods outside Podunkton far from any of the pizza places. Since Chen had already narrowed down where Dr. Steve's lab was and Podunkton falls within that area, he smugly informs them that he will soon have both Oasis and the lab before going upstairs to speak at Frog's party. However the way he words his speech makes it seem like Frog is in charge of the company, not him. Other Throughout this story, Frog is shown having difficulties with fellow (non-sentient) frog, Corsica after she absconds with Gennaro (only because he was covered in flies from a failed pizza recipe). Gennaro stays "with her" only because it irritates Frog. By the end of the story, Frog seems to have moved past this. Category:Stories